


Rider

by supremethunder



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Shy Peter Parker, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: The only things that Peter knew about you were your name and you rode a motorcycle to and from school. He wanted to start up a conversation to get to know you but wasn't sure how. Lucky for Peter, you were more than willing to open the lines of communication with him.Peter Parker/Reader
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Rider

A helmet, a leather jacket, gloves, and boots. These were the things you considered essential to have and keep you safe whenever you rode your motorcycle around Queens. To Peter, you just looked like a badass biker chick…an attractive one at that. So much so he could barely utter a word to you whenever he saw you park your motorcycle in the school parking lot in the morning. All he could do was gawk at you.

“You’re staring at her again, Peter,” MJ said, pulling Peter’s gaze away from you. “The least you could do is pretend to be subtle about it.”

“At who?” Peter asked playing dumb.

“(Name)…” Ned pointed out, shaking his head in amusement at his best friend.

“Oh my God, just talk to her and stop staring at her like a creep,” MJ said with a roll of her eyes.

“And say what?” Peter asked.

“Call it crazy, but I’ve been told saying hello to someone is a good way to start a conversation. I think you’re more than capable of doing that much.”

“Yeah, MJ’s right. Just say hi and see what happens. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Peter nodded to himself, mentally psyching himself up as he watched you walk by. Surprisingly, before Peter could even utter a single word to you, you smiled at him and held up a gloved hand in greeting.

“Good morning, Peter.” You said with a smile.

“H-Hi, I mean, good morning, (Name),” Peter uttered back, awkwardly waving his hand.

“Smooth,” MJ smirked.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ned laughed, nudging Peter in the arm with his elbow.

“She…she knows my name.” Peter breathed out.

“Duh, Peter. You both have study hall together.” MJ rolled her eyes.

**[-]**

For the next few periods, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he had with you. Sure, it was only to exchange a simple greeting, but that opened the door for future conversations. All he had to do was figure out what to say to you next to keep that line of conversation open. Lucky for Peter, you also wanted to keep up the conversation with him.

“Hey, Peter. You got a second?” your voice broke Peter’s train of thought.

“H-Huh?” Peter looked up from his algebra book to see you standing next to his desk. “Um, yeah. Anything, I mean, sure, what’s…what’s up?”

“Could I borrow your chemistry book? I forgot mine at home and need it to finish an assignment before study hall ends.” You asked.

“Sure.” Peter nodded his head before he opened his backpack. He rummaged through it before taking out his chemistry book and handing it over to you.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” You smiled at him gratefully.

“If you want, I could uh, help you with your chemistry homework.” Peter offered with a shy smile.

“You don’t have to do that. You’ve got your algebra to work on, right?” You pointed down at his algebra book.

“I don’t mind.” Peter insisted. “It’s not due until tomorrow.”

“Really? Well, all right then. You know something, you’re a real one, Peter.”

 _I’m a real one…_ Peter felt his cheeks go aflame as your words echoed in his head.

For the rest of the period, you sat with Peter at his desk as he helped you with your chemistry homework.

**[-]**

The school day had finally come to an end and Peter left the school grounds with Ned in tow.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Peter.” Ned waved Peter off as he made a beeline for his school bus.

“See ya.” Peter waved back.

Before Peter could start making his way to the station to catch the next train home to his Aunt May’s apartment, your voice reached his ears.

“Hey, Peter!” You called out. “Wait up!”

Peter turned to see you approaching him, carrying two helmets, one under each arm. “Do you need a ride home?”

“W-What? A…A ride?” Peter’s jaw went slack at the idea of riding a motorcycle with you.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you take the subway to get here and I know it’s usually packed around this time.” You explained. “I just wanted to do something for you after helping me with my chemistry homework today. If you don’t need a ride, it’s cool.”

“No, no, no!” Peter frantically shook his head. “I-I mean, I’d love…like a ride, I just don’t want you to go out of your way.”

“I don’t mind.” You shrugged. “You _do_ live in Queens, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, then hop on. Just tell me the address.”

Peter stared down at the offered helmet awestruck for a moment before he reluctantly took it from you. He proceeded to explain how to get to his Aunt May’s apartment before he put the spare helmet on his head.

“Looks good.” You grinned.

Peter was grateful that the helmet hid the blush that rose to his cheeks as you complimented him. After you put on your helmet and climbed on your bike, you motioned for Peter to mount the bike behind you.

“You ever been on a motorcycle?” you asked.

“Never,” Peter confessed, carefully mounting the bike.

“Well, hang on tight.” You warned. “I like to go a little fast, so it’s gonna get a little windy back there.”

“Got it!” Peter nodded his head.

Peter wrapped his arms around your waist, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest as he held you close. As soon as your bike roared to life, Peter squeezed you even tighter as you pulled out of the parking lot and into the busy streets. After veering in and out of traffic for about twenty minutes, you finally arrived at Peter’s apartment complex. After finding a parking spot, you put up the kickstand to your bike and took off your helmet, admiring the apartment building.

“Nice place.” You said with an approving nod.

“Thanks,” Peter slowly pulled off his own helmet and sighed with relief. “You weren’t kidding when you said you like to go fast.”

“I warned you. I hope I didn’t scare you off.” You said with a cheeky smile.

“N-Not even! The way you revved up your bike and zoomed past everybody else on the highway? It was awesome!” Peter gushed.

“Thanks,” You smiled sheepishly, fiddling with the thick padlock necklace chain that hung around your neck.

“So, uh…thanks for the ride home. I should probably head inside.” Peter pointed a thumb back at the apartment building.

“Yeah.”

Peter handed you back your spare helmet, but you pushed it back into his arms.

“Hang onto it for me.” You said. “Gives me an excuse to talk to you. You can give it back to me tomorrow at school.”

Peter’s heart skipped a beat from your words, hugging the helmet close to his chest. He slowly nodded his head while ignoring the blush that bloomed across his cheeks. The fact that you were looking for a reason to keep up the conversation with him gave Peter hope that this could be the start of something between the two of you. And a chance to know you as more than just a cute biker chick.

“O…Okay.”


End file.
